Ambrose
|species=Human |gender=Male |height=6' / 165 |weapons= *M-8 Avenger *M-3 Predator |equipment= *N7 Armor **N7 Capacitor Chest **N7 Offhand Ammo Pack **N7 Ordinance Pack **N7 Asymmetric Defense Layer *Juggernaut Biotic Amp *Titan Omni-Tool |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue-Gray |cyber= *Heavy Skin Weave *Heavy Bone Weave |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} Ambrose was a Systems Alliance soldier, Captain of the Pegasus, and the first official Human Spectre to go "rogue". Ambrose was known for his mental disabilities, his 'crazy', and his 'rage' attributes only brought fear and distrust to the eyes that rested upon him. Nevertheless, Ambrose was a pivotal military figure in The Reaper War. His actions brought peace to the Galaxy in the end. Life on Earth Born in 2156 into a poor life on Earth, Ambrose was raised by his mother, Madeline Ambrose. His father deserted the family when he was 4, and he was thrust into a life of hardship when his mother had to revert to prostitution for a reasonable amount of money to live. At the age of 9 he witnessed his mother being taken advantage of, and tried to stop the man, but was brutally beaten and taken advantage of as well. His mother was found dead in a gutter, naked, and all her money gone. She had been brutally beaten, had twelve fractured ribs, many ruptured organs, and the detectives described her skull as being "a crushed egg, held together only by the skin on the outside". Ambrose was placed in foster care, and as the years went by many of the other children in the foster home made fun of him, beat him up, over the years he built up quite a rage, not just from the others, and being misunderstood, but the simple fact that he had to grow up witnessing his mothers' death, being brutally beaten and raped, not only just that, but the fact that he lived through it. He tried to kill himself on many occasions, but failed many times over. While on the streets in his later years, he met a young man named John Shepard, but more formally referred to himself by his surname, Shepard. Shepard explained to Ambrose that the reason he couldn't die, yet, was because the universe had a plan for him, he was either meant to do something honorable, or he wasn't trying to kill himself hard enough. The two had many conversations together, before Shepard enlisted into the Alliance at age 18, recommending he do the same. After 15, Ambrose never saw or heard from Shepard again, not personally, but he did read about his accomplishments on the extranet. Ambrose was probably the first mentor he made, the first real friend in 16 years. And then he made his first bitter enemy. The then-Staff Commander Zikan Drakon. Zikan Drakon came to his foster home representing the Alliance. It turned out, amongst all the crime and illicit activities in the slums of Earth, his foster parents were no different. Illegal Cerberus Skunkworks Weaponry were found in a vault several feet beneath the home. Drakon then recruited most, if not all, of the children two years later, into the Alliance. Ambrose had been raised by his mother to hate and distrust anything having to do with the government of humanity, he was raised to view humanity as not the most perfect race to ever grace the Galaxy, but in actuality, humankind was the most flawed of all. Ambrose was reluctant at first, but eventually, he saw that the Alliance Military was the only way out of his hell-hole of a life. He sought adventure, he believed he was strong-willed enough to not fall corrupt, and he was. Unfortunately, Ambrose, at the age of 18, was put under command of Zikan Drakon himself. Early Career Zikan Drakon made Ambrose's life a living hell. Intimidation, humiliation in front of the other recruits, blackmail, just everything unpleasant and hellish a human being can possibly do. Not because he hated him, well, maybe. Mainly because he was so much smaller and not as physically adept as the other recruits. However, Hackett believed the real reason, was Ambrose's powerful biotic abilities. What Ambrose lacked in brute strength, he made up for in adept biotic abilities and tech-savvy engineering expertise. These quirks got him the attention of Hackett, while the other branches, and a majority of the rest of the Alliance as a whole, viewed him as a liability, a danger, and a "freak", Hackett believed Ambrose needed special training, as his control and extremely powerful biotic abilities made him an asset, and that was an understatement. Ambrose was placed in the "N" Alliance Vocational division. For the next three years Ambrose was part of a squad of biotic warriors, who handled inter-species struggles across the Traverse. While the rest of the squad mainly were very aggressive, and usually handled situations with brute force, Ambrose preferred the peaceful route, trying to talk his and his allies ways' out of tight spots. Most of the time he succeeded, and on many occasions, he solved many serious problems to Alliance security, and Galactic security as a whole, without even drawing his gun (Or using his biotic powers, for that matter.) Of course, many of the soldiers under Drakon's command viewed him as a wuss, talking about how real men fought with their guns, or, better yet, their fists, not sissy biotics, and especially not words. Zikan tried many times to get him ousted from the Alliance, and later on, actually did. However, before this happened, Ambrose got N7 from his many accomplishments in resolving difficult situations without costing a single life, or firing a single round. Eden Prime War In 2183, a small struggle took place over the course of several months, and those several months were among the most horrifying in known history. A massive ship, Sovereign, led by a rogue Spectre known as Saren Arterius rampaged through Citadel Space, destroying Human Colonies. Many innocent lives were lost. Upon gaining N7, Ambrose was a Captain now, and could command his own vessel. Ambrose received a Frigate of moderate status, known as the SSV Pegasus. When the ship, Sovereign attacked the citadel, Ambrose's vessel was right behind the SSV Normandy during the Siege of the Citadel. Shortly after the massive Geth Dreadnought's defeat, Ambrose recieved a very peculiar email from an old friend. Shepard had sent the email, with very shocking contents. In the email, Shepard explained the true nature of Sovereign. That the ship wasn't Geth, hell, it wasn't even a Reaper ship, as Ambrose had first speculated, it was an actual Reaper. Ambrose only vaguely knew of the Reaper threat, until now. Several months later, Shepard and Anderson put Ambrose's name forward to be the next Human Spectre. Ambrose declined, but Hackett and Anderson highly disagreed, when Ambrose simply said he'd only be a liability. Ambrose changed his mind, deciding he was doing this not for Humanity's interests alone, but for the entire Galaxy. This gained him support for the Council, for awhile. Later Career While Shepard's death sent ripples through his small band of friends, the Council did their best to cover it up. This was met with distaste by the other Spectres, including Ambrose. Shepard had sacrificed many Human lives to save the Council, and over the years, they began to cover up the evidence of the Reapers as well. The SSV Pegasus was handed over to the Citadel, in which it received many upgrades, in many areas the Normandy lacked. The Pegasus got design upgrades not just from the Turians, but the Asari as well, even the Quarians pitched in and helped make the Pegasus a guaranteed ship to last for 300 years or more, the ship quickly became the best asset to the Citadel Fleet, and Ambrose reluctantly carried out Spectral assignments in cleaning up Geth Incursions, essentially carrying on from where Shepard left off. In 2185, when rumors began circulating about Shepard's return, hopes began to rise. In several months, after human colonies began disappearing, Ambrose jumped forward to try to take the opportunity to investigate, but the Council quickly denied, showing evidence Cerberus may be involved. Ambrose was about to take matters into his own hands, when he got an encrypted message, simply telling him not to go to any hit colonies, and that Cerberus is not the enemy. The message ended telling him the Collectors are being dealt with, leaving him wondering what the Collectors were, some kind of alleged alien force, possibly working for the Reapers. In between assignments Ambrose frequently checked his messages, eventually getting one from somebody called 'Joker'. Joker explained Shepard died in his recent assignment, and that news had already gotten out and spread across the galaxy like wildfire in about two hours. Truly, the death of the Normandy Crew at the hands of the Illusive Man sent shock and ripples throughout the Galaxy, not just a small group of people. Ambrose attended his memorial and funeral, he even attended the funerals of all the Normandy Crew Members. Soon after, many of the Councilors fell ill, and had to be replaced. New faces, same shit. What really sent chills down Ambrose's spine was when the human councilor fell ill as well, and one of the Human candidates was Zikan Drakon. The old Council lineup was tolerant of him, the new one was not. The Turian Councilor, Dygnitus Sentrus, put politics ahead of defense, same with the Salarian Councilor, Tarsin Vragul. The new Asari Councilor Candidate was a bitter battle between Matriarchs Inari'a (The elder, who cared more for Galactic Equality and making peace, than war), and Celesti (The younger, focused more on crime, and military.) In the end, Inari'a died either of old age, or some other cause, and Celesti got the seat. Whereas the head speaker for the previous lineup was the Asari Councilor, this time around the Turian got the vote, meaning this new lineup would obviously be more militaristic, and aggressive. Already ousted from the Alliance, Ambrose impatiently waited for the results of the new human councilor. To his dismay, the other candidate, William Graves, had been assassinated by Cerberus earlier that day, and Zikan Drakon became the new human councilor to succeed Udina. Now Cerberus had not only killed the Normandy crew, but they had royally screwed his life up. By 2187 a government had formed on Omega, known as the Barony. Eventually, after a two year struggle, the Citadel Council and the Barony had signed a Peace Treaty. In 2190, colonies began disappearing once more. At first, just Human colonies along the borders of, and in, Terminus space, however, their numbers began increasing rapidly, not just in the Terminus, but the traverse as well, and soon, entire groups of colonies began disappearing. First Turian colonies, then Asari, the Citadel and Alliance forces were put on full alert. There was a war brewing, and upon holding a meeting with the new Council and all available Spectres, decided that this may have something to do with the Reapers. Some files had been extracted from Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau, from EDI, Cerberus, and what the Normandy Crew found before their death. The "Collectors" as they had been called were building a Reaper from the genetic material of Humans, only now colonies of multiple species were vanishing, and they believed that the Reapers had an indoctrinated army at their disposal, and were now planning on not just building one single Reaper, but building an army, to get a head start on the Reaper invasion. There were no leads, only to visit the colonies next in line for decimation. Ambrose was sent right into an attack he did not see coming, that nobody could have seen coming. The Reaper War-Early Days The next Colony to be hit was the Turian colony on the forest planet, Faunus. Upon arriving, the colony was deserted, however, the STG regiment Ambrose was sent in with was decimated by a surprise attack from an army of advanced type of Indoctrinated Husk-like creatures. Only Ambrose got out alive. All the unit was lost, but Ambrose managed to get evidence for the Council. The evidence proved useful in calming the council, knowing that the colonists were all being turned into Husks, probably the Reapers building a new army. It wasn't a good thing, but at least they wouldn't be fighting the Reapers on two fronts. However, upon learning of the location of another colony about to be hit, the Colonists agreed that Ambrose's leadership skills were not adept enough to be called forth, Councilor Drakon even recommended he be disbanded from the spectres for his 'Idiocy'. As a result, Ambrose watched from the Citadel as more innocent lives were lost while the Spectres cleaned up evidence and produced propaganda to cover up the Reaper threat to 'keep the Galaxy calm', when they could have been saving lives. However, Ambrose learned from Hackett that his father had been located on the next colony to be hit, Rising. Rising was next in line of The Indoctrinated. This is when Ambrose had to take action, with or without the Council's support. If his father was on Rising, he would find him, probably meet him, and possibly save him. This act would jeopardize his status as a Spectre, allowing the Council to declare him rogue. Rising On Rising, Ambrose encountered burning buildings, colonists screaming. His crew was strong, but not strong enough. Ambrose had to pull back, on his way out, he managed to activate the AA Tower, and at the least, damage the cruiser, and cause it to halt the abduction and corruption of colonists, saving a majority of the colony. Ambrose was glad to see smiling faces and happy families, but what made his heart skip a beat, was a glimpse of a familiar face, his father. Before he could even look twice he was gone, but Ambrose knew it had to be his father. One glimpse was all it took. Upon returning to the Citadel, Fleet ships opened fire on his frigate, and Ambrose had to retreat from Citadel Space. He had been declared rogue, and a traitor to the Council. Cutting Ties Now that Ambrose had been declared rogue, he no longer had the support of either the Citadel Council, or the Systems Alliance. Ambrose was on his own, for the most part. After realizing this, Ambrose decided now would be the best time to take things into his own hands. He began upgrading the Pegasus with the best technology from all the races in the Terminus, staying out of range of Barony patrols, for they were allied with the Council as well. When the Pegasus was up to snuff, Ambrose began recruiting the deadliest warriors from across the Galaxy. His contacts on the Citadel, what little there were, did their research into finding the location of the Indoctrinated center of command. Luckily it wasn't located in the Galactic Center, but rather, just beyond the Far Rim, where a super-massive cluster of debris had gathered, mainly from the Quarian and Geth War, but it had been steadily increasing until it had become one massive base where the Indoctrinated had been bringing their victims for conversion to the Reaper cause. Personality Ambrose weighs words carefully and is tenacious. A calm and discreet nature, tender, thoughtful, sensitive and impressionable. He likes group life. Likes to throw himself into the unknown and into adventure: he is agile, tough and enthusiastic. Attracted to long voyages, to discover the unknown. He adapts to every situation that arises, has a good understanding, is discerning and is full of insight. He is lucid and thinks things through. He likes to please and to create a good impression. Efficiency, deftness, flexibility, diligence but also ingenuousness. A high liver with a sweet, attractive and sunny disposition. Likes justice, which he trusts. He knows how to forgive completely. Weaknesses He is humble, timid, changeable, indecisive, lazy, over-sensitive and prickly. Ambrose always takes great risks in throwing himself into the unknown and into adventure. Audacious, bold and rebellious. Unable to stay in one place, is always ready to risk everything to achieve his goal. He has a strong tendency to be influenced by those around him. Of changeable and unstable ideas, he is quickly convinced by fine words, even if at the beginning he did not share the person's point of view. He can easily boil over and can get angry over a small detail that gets in the way. He can have problems, because he gets involved in doubtful situations through trusting too much. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Sentinel